thegreenemberfandomcom-20200213-history
Jone Wissel
Old Crone Jone (by Lieutenant Kout) Aunt Jone (by Heather Longtreader) |appears = Ember Falls}} one Wissel is an elderly doe living deep within the bowels of Halfwind Citadel. Biography Early life Lord Ramnor had said once that Jone Wissel had "come with Citadel", indicating that she had lived there long before he arrived. She was said to be an apothecary's assistant at one point of time, although when the apothecary died she failed to obtain the vacant position. She often wandered through the deepest and most untrafficked tunnels of Halfwind Citadel, only emerging after weeks or even months of disappearing. ''Ember Falls'' Jone Wissel suddenly appears again after some while of not being seen. Heather Longtreader meets her as she is assisting Emma with healing the sick and injured of Halfwind Citadel just after the Attack on Halfwind Citadel, in which Bleston and his Terralain forces rescued the Halfwind army from slaughter by the Wolf army. Jone Wissel starts speaking to Heather about how she finally "found it", saying a lot more puzzling things, the meanings of which Heather could never make out. Heather, however, responds as well as she can to Jone, who meanwhile unwittingly and accidentally "pegs" a wounded soldier's foot as he passed by the conversing rabbits. Jone continued her myriad of lunatical reveries, remarking quite suddenly as if she had somehow returned to sanity how Heather had, in contrast to most of the Halfwind residents, been very kind to her. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Lieutenant Kout, who accuses Jone of stealing from Prester Kell's storage room — an accusation that Jone does not deny. On account of this, the Lietuenant carries Jone off to jail despite Heather's protests, as Bleston (who had become the "Winter King" for Halfwind Citadel, due to his heroic actions on the battlefield and Smalls and Lord Rake's respective absence and death) had created a Citadel policy that simply did not tolerate thieves. As Jone had been carried off to prison, she had dropped her patchy purse, which she had always carried around. Heather takes it up, lovingly keeping it in memory of her. She thought several times of asking Bleston to release her, although she never did, due to the preparations for Morbin's second attack on Cloud Mountain and her subsequent discovery of his betrayal. Physical appearance Jone is a bent old rabbit and has an ancient creaking voice. She leans on a cane and looks up with wild eyes and toothless gums. She carries a small cinched purse, it was patchy and old with half stitched holes and prominent stains. Jone was an enigma; she would disappear into the bowels of Halfwind warren for months and then emerge out of nowhere as if she had never been absent. Personality and traits Jone is thought to be crazy by many of the residents, as she often speaks in strange enigmas that she attempts to use to explain a situation. She is always looking for "something", and claiming she found it (though it is never revealed what exactly she is seeking). Trivia *The name "Jone" is of Basque origin and is a feminine form of "John". It means "God is gracious."http://www.ourbabynamer.com/meaning-of-Jone.html References Category:Characters Category:Ember Falls characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Rabbits Category:Featured articles